Nos trilhos do amor
by Kamuiwars
Summary: Seria numa pequena viagem que Yusuke descobriria que o amor esta mais perto do que se pensa, e traria na bagagem de volta uma confusão de sentimentos.


_ Nos trilhos do amor _

Por Kamui

_Fanfic de YuYu Hakusho - Yusuke x Kurama _

_Classificação: Yaoi_

O silêncio há algum tempo é o meu companheiro mais presente, só sendo quebrado pelo som do bom rock n'roll que vem do som velho que comprei com meu primeiro salário. Me levanto da velha poltrona de couro preta, que já possui a forma de meu corpo, ando pelo quarto sem direção. Da janela vejo que mais um dia vai chegando ao seu fim, o sol se despede, com seus últimos raios cortando as nuvens que de seu azul claro vão lentamente abandonando o céu.

Se alguém pudesse ler pensamento neste momento, minha reputação de "_bad boy_" estaria agora indo por água abaixo, mas sinceramente, isso não importa, só quero descobrir a quem realmente amo e desejo compartilhar o resto de minha vida.

O telefone toca, o som é insistente e irritante, perturba a música, meu coração dispara a cada toque, sei que é ele me procurando para conversamos, mas já estou fugindo dele já há tanto tempo, não sei como ele não desistiu de me procurar. Nunca deveria ter aceitado aquele convite.

Ainda me lembro do dia, o telefone tocava como agora, só que naquele dia eu atendi, essa foi a grande diferença.

Era ele me convidando para um passeio a província de Kagoshima, famosa por suas atrações turísticas naturais, não tinha muita coisa para fazer no fim de semana e todos estavam tão ocupados, seria bom mudar de ares e me divertir, e Kurama sabendo que Keiko havia aceitado a bolsa de estudo da Universidade de Londres, e que eu andava meio triste com sua partida, quis me tirar do meu quarto pelo menos um fim de semana. Ele sempre foi uma boa companhia, acabei aceitando o convite.

Como no horário combinado Kurama estava em minha porta, com jeans surrado e uma camiseta branca e com aquele belo sorriso estampado no rosto, pedi para ele entrar e esperar um pouquinho que já estava quase pronto, só iria pegar minha mochila no quarto e já estaria pronto para sair. Kurama se sentou, jogou sua mochila no sofá e me disse para não ter pressa porquê estávamos adiantados para pegar o trem. Corri e o deixei na sala.

Ao voltar do quarto, percebi o olhar perdido de Kurama pela sala, parecia perceber que a solidão tinha se mudado para aquela casa e que eu precisa mesmo de uma companhia, alguém para conversar, dar risada, falar besteira, fazer coisas que fazemos com amigos. É sentia falta do constante movimento que a galera fazia, as aventuras.

Eu me aproximei de Kurama, e toquei levemente em seu ombro, ao toque ele se espantou levemente e olhou para mim sorrindo, me disse que eu o tinha assustado. Rimos juntos, e avisei que já estava pronto para ir, minha velha mochila nas costas, ele se levantou e saímos.

A porta se fechou e a solidão que aquele ambiente a pouco representava para mim ficou agora na penumbra da escuridão que domina o recinto.

Saímos rapidamente pela rua em direção a estação, brincamos e o sorriso revelava a satisfação que aquele momento estava nos proporcionando.

Esse passeio me fará bem, se afastar do ambiente que me trás tantas recordações da doce Keiko e o momento que em ela me contou sobre a bolsa, chorando pela indecisão de ir ou ficar comigo. Não podia pedir para ela ficar e lhe privar de algo que sempre quis, usei a lógica e disse a ela para aproveitar a oportunidade, mesmo que aquilo cortasse meu coração, e que ainda prometi que a esperaria o tempo necessário pelo seu retorno e isso já fazia três anos e meio, hoje só tenho a lembrança do perfume que impregnava as várias cartas que recebo dela.

Depois de uma longa caminhada até estação, nós nos juntamos à multidão que aguardava na plataforma pelo trem. Mães correndo atrás de suas crianças, que insistiam em brincar de pega-pega no meio de tantas pessoas, as risadas contagiavam o ambiente, as pessoas falavam muito, gesticulavam, e foi assim até a chegada do trem, que lentamente parou na plataforma, e a correria para entrar em suas cabines se iniciou, essa então a principal missão de todos.

É engraçado ver como as pessoas mudam seus objetivos tão rápido e passam da inércia para o movimento em tão pouco tempo. Parecem uma tropa de formigas em direção do formigueiro, carregando seu precioso alimento para a rainha. Lentamente, a plataforma fica vazia e o transporte se enche de som, parece que o ser metálico recebeu o sopro da vida, seu apito sinaliza a nossa partida, e todos já acomodados esperam ansiosos para chegar em seus destinos.

A cabine era simples, mas muito confortável, Kurama estava com suas pernas cruzadas e olhava distraído para a plataforma de embarque. Via algumas pessoas acenando e se despedindo de entes queridos. Ele deu um doce sorriso, era tão sereno, tão tranqüilo, e terrivelmente tão contrário a mim, impulsivo, explosivo e teimoso.

Kurama então voltou seu olhar para mim, era realmente reconfortante estar em companhia dele. É estranho ter esses pensamentos, algo tão sentimental para uma pessoa que sempre se mostrou tão durona, mas o tempo me mostrou como é realmente importante ter alguém, não importa quem seja desde de uma amiga, a um grande amor, que é bom ter alguém para contar seus medos e angústias e dividir suas alegrias. E neste momento, eu estava a dividir uma alegria.

O trem disparava no trilho, a paisagem mudava a cada segundo pela janela da cabine. Era realmente interessante abandonar a paisagem urbana, onde o cinza predomina e espalha sua frieza. Kurama com todo seu conhecimento apontava para enormes arranha-céus e falava sobre as grandes operações e transações mundiais que afetavam a todos no globo, ou apontava para outro prédio, não tão grande, mas que não perdia sua importância por sair de lá grandes decisões governamentais. O assunto não era um dos meus preferidos, mas o empenho dele nas explicações era realmente interessante, ele tentava me distrair, e tornar a viagem agradável.

O que realmente me chamou a minha atenção foi à mudança radical das paisagens, que agora era dominada pelo verde vivo respigando de um colorido variado que se espalhava por toda extensão. Essa mudança fez com que o ambiente se tornasse alegre. As explicações botânicas agora eram o assunto principal.

Mas em questão de segundos, eu me encontrarei numa situação inusitada, e algo que só contribuiria para minha total confusão...

O trem repentinamente freou, Kurama distraído, com impacto veio para minha direção, abracei ele para não deixá-lo cair e evitar que se machucasse. Meus braços fecharam em volta de seu corpo, atrás das costas largas, o calor do corpo dele o abandonava lentamente e dominava o meu, levantei meus olhos e deparei com os olhos verdes cristalinos olhando para os meus, sua boca de um vermelho carmim era um verdadeiro convite ao pecado a aproximação de sua boca na minha, acabei aceitando o convite.

Sua língua mansamente invadiu a minha boca e me explorou lentamente e habilmente suas mãos envolveram minha nuca, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, como uma corrente elétrica se espalhando por todo meu corpo. A sensação era nova, mas agradável.

Minha mão acariciava as longas madeixas vermelhas e o ar era dominado pelo aroma doce que vinha de seus cabelos. A entrega era mútua. Mas um grito vindo do compartimento vizinho, perguntando se todos estavam bem, fez com que eu voltasse a mim e bruscamente empurrei Kurama para seu acento, sem ter coragem para olhar em seus olhos, perguntei se ele estava bem, em resposta veio um sussurro sensual de que estava, mas o tom de voz revelava o físico intacto, mas eu havia provocado um ferimento maior e mais difícil de ser curado.

Normalizada a situação dos trilhos, o trem retornou a sua viagem, tudo estava normal ou melhor quase tudo, agora só havia o silêncio em nosso compartimento.

O silêncio dele, e meu constrangimento fazia com que a viagem demorasse anos para chegar ao seu destino final. Ainda não podia acreditar no que havia feito, levei minha mão e toquei levemente meus lábios para que com o toque me lembrasse novamente daquele momento. Estava confuso, muito confuso, o desejo por Kurama repentinamente era o que meu corpo pedia para ser saciado, balancei a minha cabeça para ver se aqueles pensamentos eram banidos de minha mente. Mas o cheiro dele já impregnava toda a cabine sendo impossível me livrar dele.

O único momento em que me senti livre de tais pensamentos foi quando o apito do trem anunciou que estávamos chegando ao nosso destino.

Agora o trem era novamente tomado pela agitação de todos para aproveitarem o fim de semana.

A província era repleta de atrações turísticas naturais: mares, montanhas, rios, fontes termais, fauna e flora extremamente maravilhosas.

Mas ainda me lembro do comentário de Kurama quando visitamos o vulcão ativo Sakurajima.

"Vulcões são como o amor, é impossível prever suas erupções, mas quando acontecem é para arrebatar tudo, sem pedir licença vem com seu calor e devora tudo e todos".

Era impossível não compreender tal frase, mas só consegui abaixar a minha cabeça e seguir o passeio. Mas já tinha certeza que tal erupção havia ocorrido dentro de mim.

A tarde cheia de passeios por lugares exóticos, fez com que desviasse a atenção sobre o assunto e tivéssemos uma tarde agradável.

Nos retiramos para o aposento, pois o cansaço era grande. E foi durante a noite, a luz do luar que serenamente invadia o ambiente, iluminando todo o quarto.

O sono não vinha só a lembrança do beijo, me revirava na cama, não encontrava posição que me ajudasse a dormir. Sentei na cama, pois a insônia já me perturbava tanto que desisti de dormir. Na cama ao meu lado, tranqüilamente Kurama dormia serenamente, com seus longos cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo lençol branco de linho.

Me levantei, respirei fundo, e fiquei do lado do demônio raposa, tirei uma mecha de cabelos que cobriam seu rosto, meu coração pulsava desesperadamente ao ver ele ali na minha frente, minha mente oscilava entre "Beije ele!" e "O que você está fazendo?".

Minhas mãos suavam, me inclinei e não dei razão aos meus pensamentos, a aproximação e contato dos seus lábios fez com que eu não pensasse em mais nada. De repente, ele abriu os olhos, me assustei, mas ele não deixou que eu me afastasse. Enlaçou seus braços em minha nuca, aceitando minha língua na sua. E todo o meu corpo reagiu a tal ação, suas mãos desciam pelas minhas costas pois ele já sabia que não havia mais como fugir do desejo. Me entreguei às suas carícias por completo, agora compartilhávamos a cama.

Nossas roupas cobriram o chão, nossos corpos livres dos tecidos, o contato de pele dele na minha. Como seu corpo era quente e macio. O contato me incentivava a descobrir cada pedaço do seu corpo, minha boca era meu instrumento de descoberta. E a noite toda foi repleta delas, todas desconhecidas por mim, e todas tão prazerosas. Nossa entrega foi completa.

Nunca uma noite passou tão rápido para mim como essa.

Pela janela passam os primeiros raios do sol, e eis que vislumbro o jeito tranqüilo que ele se entrega ao sono, tentando gravar na memória cada detalhe e guardar comigo esse momento.

Acaricio seu peito nu, me levanto e suavemente encosto meus lábios nos seus, era minha despedida. Decidido, eu me levanto e caminho até o armário, busco minha mochila e me visto rapidamente.

A dor no peito por abandoná-lo daquela forma me castiga, mas não posso assumir esse amor, tenho a Keiko e a promessa de esperá-la. Mas, mesmo assim, levei aquilo adiante. Por que? Não sabia, mas agora tenho mais uma porta para fechar e me esquecer de tudo que deixo nesse quarto.

Fugir talvez não seja a solução, mas acho que estou me tornando um covarde a cada dia da minha vida.

O caminho de volta foi mais silencioso e perturbador, agora não era só a lembrança de seu beijo que levava comigo, mas sim um pedaço dele.

Mas me lembro da sensação de encontrar ao abrir a porta, o pequeno envelope pardo com letras em azuis bem grandes escrito Telegrama. Era uma mensagem da Keiko avisando que viria ao Japão junto com um grupo de estudantes, e que precisava muito conversar comigo.

- Será que infidelidade é descoberta pelo ar?

Tive que rir ao menos de tal pensamento. Agora, teria que me deparar com Keiko, bem em meio a essa confusão que estou enfrentando.

Ali em casa reencontrei, o passado a minha espera. Tudo no mesmo lugar como deixei, até as lembranças.

O telefone ainda persistia em seu toque, o que me tirou de meus pensamentos. Deixo-o tocar e me arrumo para me encontrar com Keiko, como pedia no telegrama.

Fui caminhando lentamente para a praça aonde ela havia pedido para nos encontrar. Esse lugar sempre me traz boas recordações, era onde a turma passava quando voltava da escola, onde Keiko me batia por alguma arte que eu aprontava.

Tudo estava tão tranqüilo, o fim da tarde, o céu com aquele tom alaranjado, anunciando o início da noite, uma brisa leve fez com que as frondosas árvores, realizassem uma lenta dança, num vai e vem.

Keiko estava no parquinho, sentada num balanço, estava bem mudada. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam mais longos, alcançando a cintura, esbelta, um ar sereno a envolvia. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu a minha aproximação.

Foi o som dos meus passos que chamou sua atenção, então erguendo sua cabeça, ela soltou um sonoro:

- Oi!

- Oi! - respondi mecanicamente, sem saber o que fazer.

Ela pulou do balanço e me deu um abraço apertado. Meus braços envolveram seu corpo tão frágil em comparação ao de Kurama. Depois ela se afastou um pouco e olhou em meu olhos.

- Nossa, você não mudou nada! - disse num sorriso.

- É, mas em comparação você, mudou bastante.

Foi então que percebi o largo sorriso ser substituído por uma expressão de preocupação e angustia.

- É, realmente mudei, mas não só fisicamente, nesse tempo longe daqui aconteceram grandes mudanças na minha vida. E pedi esse encontro para poder contar isso para você. Só não sei como começar... - ela disse se virando lentamente e ficando de costas para mim.

- Se veio de tão longe, acho melhor me contar logo. - acho que fui meio ríspido, mas não gostava de enrolação.

Keiko virou e me olhou nos olhos, e então lágrimas caíram lentamente pelo seu rosto.

- Me desculpe! - soluçou entre as lágrimas - Mas não posso cumprir nossa promessa, conheci outra pessoa em Londres e estamos apaixonados.

-Quer dizer que não perdeu tempo não é mesmo? - totalmente irônico retruquei.

-Yusuke, não foi assim...-tentava explicar Keiko.

-Foi só se afastar para arrumar outro...enquanto eu aqui ficava esperando. -gritei.

-Sempre te amei, acredite nisso, mas se olhar para dentro de si vai perceber que seu amor por mim nesse período se transformou também.- lágrimas corriam mas rápido pelo rosto de Keiko.

Não tive resposta, ela estava certa, meu amor por ela agora era mais fraterno, erámos jovens quando fizemos a promessa, o medo nos torna covardes e egoístas e a promessa foi um instrumento de medo sabermos que um tinha o outro. Mas agora percebo que tudo era desnecessário.

Me aproximei dela e a abracei, e ficamos assim por um longo tempo, o silêncio era o que nos confortava.

Ela ergueu os olhos e me perguntou:

- Você me perdoa!

- Keiko, o amor é como um vulcão, quando ele entra em erupção não há como controlá-lo. Torço para que você seja feliz. - foi a resposta mais sincera que já saiu de minha boca.

Keiko me abraçou forte, se ergueu nas pontas dos pés e me beijou no rosto. Depois, se soltou e de novo com um sorriso nos lábios e a face vermelha disse:

- Obrigada.

Então, ela se virou e saiu correndo.

Com aquilo a promessa estava quebrada, ambos estávamos livres.

Me sentei no balanço, e fiquei a pensar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nesses dias. Descobri o amor, me senti culpado por amar, fugi, me culpei, e agora, eu perdoava a tudo aquilo em tão pouco tempo.

Mas eis que fui tirado de meus pensamentos, quando alguém me tocou no ombro, me perguntando se podia se sentar ao meu lado.

Ao levantar a cabeça, me deparei com um sorriso conhecido, era Kurama se ajeitando no balanço.

- Então como o fujão está? - ele me perguntou com aquele seu belo sorriso.

Mas fiquei constrangido e voltei o olhar aos meus tênis, sem saber o que responder.

- Sei que você não entendeu nada do que aconteceu entre a gente, mas queria lhe dizer que quero perder sua amizade. - Kurama disse calmamente, olhando para frente, observando um grupo de jovens que atravessava o parque.

- Mas já pensou na possibilidade de eu não querer mas sua amizade? - retruquei.

Kurama me olhou espantado.

- Por quê? perguntou, a perplexidade estampada em seu rosto.

- Porque agora eu quero mais do que apenas sua amizade, quero seu amor, seu carinho, quero poder acordar de manhã e ver você ao meu lado sem precisar fugir mais.- falei num só fôlego, sem esperar uma resposta.

Kurama abriu um largo sorriso, ergueu sua mão e acariciou meu rosto. Fiquei vermelho na hora, mas aceitei seu carinho, me sentia muito mais tranqüilo agora.

- Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui? - perguntei.

- Keiko, me ligou e contou tudo. Ela me perguntou se eu poderia te dar uma força quando ela fosse embora novamente. - explicou - Eu disse para que não se preocupasse, que eu estaria ao seu lado em tudo que precisasse.

- Ela é uma garota fantástica, mas você conseguiu ultrapassar o limite de fantástico.

- É? Mas existem seres ainda mais fantásticos. As vacas. - Kurama disse rindo.

- Vacas? - indaguei confuso.

- Sim. Lembra-se do acidente no trem? Então, foram vacas de um sítio próximo que fugiram para os trilhos. - ele explicou.

- Então, temos que voltar lá para agradecê-las!

Nós rimos, enfim éramos cúmplices do amor.

Nota do autor: Aqui está seu presentinho de Natal June. Espero que goste.

Agradeço a dona Cat-chan por betar para mim e me dar dicas...

Agradeço a todos que me incentivam e tem paciência comigo.

Bom desejo uma boa leitura.


End file.
